Locked Out
by akatsuki15
Summary: Ben is supposed to drive his dad's car on his first date with Tory but he has locked his keys inside the car. Hi happens along and saves the day via Shelton's lock picking skills, but wasn't it terribly convenient that Hi showed up just in time?


Locked Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Virals

A/N: This is for anyone who has ever been locked out of their car or their house. Luckily it hasn't happened to me. Yet.

It hadn't been a pleasant morning for Ben even before Hi caught sight of him. "There comes a time in every man's life when he realizes he has screwed up. For you, this is that time."

Ben ran his fingers through his hair. He figured he must have done some serious damage in a past life to deserve this. "Why couldn't we just take the Sewee?" He was comfortable on the Sewee. It would have been so much simpler.

Believing himself to be an authority on girl behavior Hi answered Ben. "Tory probably wants to dress up for your first date and the sea breeze would wreck her hair." Ben was sure Hi was crazy. He had invited Tory to go see a movie with him and takeout afterward. They weren't dining at a restaurant or going to the Opera, he didn't see why Tory would need to worry about her hair. She always looked pretty to him.

"I like her hair the way it is." He saw Hi's eyebrow rise with skepticism.

"I'm sure you mean that, Ben. I'm also sure that you would rather take the boat out than drive the long way around." Ben didn't think it would take a psychic to figure that one out.

"Well, yeah. It would be quicker for one thing." Unfortunately, Tory had specifically instructed him to borrow his dad's car. He supposed it was more convenient in the long run since the movie theater was a few miles from the dock. He still would have preferred to take the Sewee.

"And you wouldn't have locked your keys into your dad's car and now be running late to pick up your dream girl." Another point in the boat's favor. Ben was embarrassed and he didn't like the feeling. He knew his dad had a spare set stashed somewhere but he hadn't bothered asking. He hadn't considered that he might need them in the future. Who could have foreseen this scenario?

Sometime Hi will rise to the occasion if necessary and Ben looked so pitiful, he deemed it one of those times. He also considered the possibility of blackmailing Ben down the road. "Go get her, I'll grab Shelton and he'll pick the lock." _I could make him name one of his children after me. Tory would just love that. _He thought. He watched as Ben took off at a run.

A few minutes later Shelton was on the scene and working. Glancing in the direction from which Tory and Ben would return, Hi encouraged Shelton to pick up his pace. Hi must have rushed him a bit too much because in the next second Shelton snapped back. "It's a bit different than a padlock you know." Hi froze, unaccustomed to a rude Shelton. "Sorry." The apology was lackluster but Shelton decided it would suit well enough for now. He was here to help Ben and Tory anyway.

Ten minutes later, Shelton managed to unlock the car. "What do we do now?" Shelton turned to Hi, expecting a plan. Unlike Hi he didn't hear the voices heading for their direction. What he got was a hand grabbing his arm and dragging him around the corner of the building. "Shush, we did our part."

Hi was just glad that Shelton had finished in the nick of time. It was apparent that Ben couldn't stall to save his life. Shelton moved to walk away but Hi merely gripped his arm harder. He didn't want to give away their position. Besides he might overhear some decent blackmail material.

"I'm so glad you were able to borrow your dad's car. The wind would have wrecked my hair." Hi allowed a small smirk to grace his face. Shelton thought he was bordering on creepy at this point. Peeping around the corner he saw Ben open the door for Tory. His cheeks were red and he had a dazed look on his face. Evidently all arguments over their travel plans had left his head. _Women will rule the world. _Hi thought. _Especially when they can manipulate a man like that._ Tory had abandoned her usual dress code in favor of a mint green dress.

Hi could see why Ben's jaw was on the floor. He would bet Ben would never complain about driving a car again. After all a longer drive meant more time with Tory. As Ben walked around to driver's side, Hi waved. Ben froze for a second, and then continued on as if he had never seen a thing. He nodded to where he had seen the hand and slid into the car.

As they drove away Shelton punched Hi on the arm forcing him to finally let go of his own arm. "No blackmailing." Hi pouted but Shelton's stance on the subject was firm. "If you do, I'll tell everyone about Amy. Or should I say Armand?"

Hi's face went from white to an angry red in a second. "I didn't know she was a he. It could have happened to anyone!" Shelton's eyes held laughter. "Just like anyone could lock their keys in their car. If you bring up Ben's misfortune I'll drag yours up." He walked away from a very depressed Hi. He had worked so hard to orchestrate this set of events. He was quite surprised that Ben had fallen for it. The first bit had been only too easy, slipping out to the car while Ben had went to his room to grab his wallet, and he had locked the car.

If Ben hadn't been so preoccupied with his date and his boat he would have been suspicious that Hi had been walking by in the exact moment he needed help. Coincidences don't just happen. Of course maybe he could be subtle when he blackmailed Ben. Ben didn't need to know that Shelton had leverage over him. He would have to be careful in how he handled this.


End file.
